


This isn't like the other times (previously I'm not like the others)

by Insert_cool_username



Series: Stranger Things One Shots [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, Misunderstandings, it’s all happy at the end though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insert_cool_username/pseuds/Insert_cool_username
Summary: Robin had been tricked too many time by girls at parties confessing that they liked her, and that they wanted to kiss her. And then Nancy did it, but she didn’t want to get hurt my her, she wanted the words to be true.
Relationships: Robin Buckley/Nancy Wheeler
Series: Stranger Things One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091156
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	This isn't like the other times (previously I'm not like the others)

**Author's Note:**

> Ronance one shot prompt: Nancy gets a crush on Robin but the latter thinks it's a bet or something like that so even though she likes Nancy she's wary of her

“I like you,” Nancy says.

Robin is shocked, all she can say is, “What?”

“I like like you, in a more than friend's way.”

“Who dared you to do this?” She spits out.

“No one, I really like you.”

“Look, I understand it’s funny to admit your feelings to the only lesbian in town just so she can get upset because no one else will ever like her, but I can’t deal with this again Nance.

“Robin it’s not like that.”

“That’s what Sarah Johnson said, but that was a big joke too.”

“Robin-”

“I am not going to be your experiment!”

She can’t get hurt like this again. It was different this time. It wasn’t like when she was a freshman and Cassy told her that she liked her, only to laugh in her face. It wasn’t like later that year when Heather did something similar. It wasn’t like when Sarah Johnson did last year, and she went as far as kissing her. It was different because she actually really truly likes Nancy. After the events of the past summer they had become quite close. Attached at the hip. Robin would call her when she had nightmares.

“What’s wrong?” Nancy asks after she notices Robin’s face.

Robin hugs her tightly, and Nancy hugs her back slightly unsure about this sudden change in demeanor.

“I-you-us,” she starts but she can’t figure out the words.

Robin can’t figure out if Nancy is genuine. This doesn’t seem like a Nancy thing to do, but it still could be. She was still kind of a priss.

”I’m sorry, I just can’t-“ she tries again.

Nancy gentally places her hands on Robin's face, she gently tilts her face up, and connects their lips. Robin after a second of shock kisses back. The kiss is soft and sweet.  
“Does this prove anything to you?” Nancy laughs after they pull away, foreheads still touching.

She actually does seem geninue, maybe she actually does like her like that.

Finally she softly tells Nancy, “Yeah, it does.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can talk to me or request other ideas on my tumblr: https://kindachaotic3.tumblr.com/


End file.
